Pocahontas
by Faniicat
Summary: Oneshot. Continuação de 'A Chapeuzinho vermelho'. Depois de fazê-lo interpretar uma princesa, uma garotinha e ainda ser obrigado a dividir fantasia com Kouga, porque Kagome não podia deixá-lo fazer o único papel descente? Inu


**Pocahontas**

**-**

Por:Faniicat

-

"Se achas que eu sou selvagem

Você viajou bastante

Talvez tenha razão

Mas não consigo ver

Mais selvagem quem vai ser

Precisa escutar com o coração

Se pensas que esta terra lhe pertence

Você tem muito ainda o que aprender

Pois cada planta, pedra ou criatura

Está vive e tem alma, é um ser

Ser crer que só gente é seu semelhante

E que os outros não têm o seu valor.

Mas se seguir pegadas de um estranho

Mil surpresas vai achar ao seu redor.

Já ouviu um lobo uivando para a lua azul?  
Será que já viu um lince sorrir?

É capaz de ouvir as vozes da montanha?

E com as cores do vento colorir? "

_Com as cores do vento colorir_ – Pocahontas, by Disney.

-

Não-é-possível. Essa garota tem alguma coisa contra mim, simplesmente não _existe_ outra explicação lógica para ela estar reclamando nos últimos vinte minutos:

- VOCÊ **NÃO** VAI FAZER! – Com uma voz muito mais estridente do que eu acho indispensável. Não é sério, tem horas que é impossível entender Kagome Higurashi, ela devia vir com um manual de instrução. E um de ajustes também, de preferência.

Há uns quatro meses ela me _obrigou_ a entrar no teatro. É sério, com todo esse jeito persuasivo dela que não deixa nenhuma brecha para escape e quando eu vejo, eu nem sei como, mas já aceitei. Depois daquela maldita peça vestido de princesa – que só Deus sabe bem porque o comitê teatral achou fantástica. – e em seguida a ainda mais humilhante atuação como Chapeuzinho vermelho e ter que dividir uma fantasia apertada com ninguém mais ninguém menos que aquele lobo sarnento, eu finalmente consegui arrumar um papel descente. Acho que a Kaguya finalmente entendeu que ela iria arrumar um problema comigo se continuasse a me escolher no 'sorteio' como loiras estúpidas que furam o dedo em rocas ou são comidas por lobos. Mas agora eu acho que ela arrumou um problema foi com a minha namorada!

Olha, eu preciso admitir que ela fica linda com ciúmes, mas isso não quer dizer que ela não seja louca.

Vou explicar melhor, depois dos papéis ridículos que eu fui exploratoriamente obrigado a fazer, como já disse antes, em peças estúpidas da Disney, eu consegui um bom papel. Tudo bem que Pocahontas também é da Disney e ser John Smith não é meu ideal de diversão, mas vai ser bom finalmente poder atuar como um homem e tirar aquela maldita imagem de mim com vestidos, capas e cachos dourados da cabeça das pessoas, e justamente contra _este_ papel, minha namorada tem um milhão de coisas contra.

- Kagome... Não era você que ficava repetindo que é bom para as notas e faculdades e sei lá mais o que?

- E dês de _quando_, Inuyasha Taisho, você liga para isso? – Ela estreitou os olhos ferozmente, e é de deixar qualquer um com medo quando o azul crepita e faísca desta maneira.

- Dês de nunca, achei que quem ligasse pra isso era você!

- Inuyasha, qualquer outra, _qualquer_ outra, menos essa. Por favor. – O tom de voz mandão e irritado se transformou em um de lamúria meio meiga, um tom que eu nunca consigo resistir.

- Você sabe que não precisa se preocupar, não sabe?

- Inuyasha... De uma vez por todas, não! – Eu quis dizer pra ela que eu disse _não_ um milhão de vezes e em nenhuma delas Kagome ligou para mim. Que em todas elas ela simplesmente me ignorou e me obrigou a fazer. Mas não disse, só os céus sabem como.

- Você sabe que eu não ligo pra Kikyou Takeda. – Cheguei mais para perto dela, ambos sobre a minha cama, e envolvi sua cintura com um dos braços, puxando-a para o meu colo até que suas costas repousassem sobre meu peito. – Você sabe que eu só ligo pra você, não precisa ficar com ciúmes.

Afundei meu nariz nos cabelos dela, aproveitando o perfume doce.

- Ah, claro, só você pode sentir ciúmes. Perfeitamente, Inuyasha.

- Não foi isso que eu disse. – Eu ri e escorreguei meu nariz até a base de seu pescoço. – Eu disse que eu não quero aquela garota. – Mordi de leve, sentindo a tensão no corpo feminino indo embora devagar. – Eu disse que eu _nunca_ vou querer aquela garota, porque eu tenho a que é _única_ para mim. Você sabe que nem em um milhão de anos eu faria aqueles papéis ridículos se não fosse para agradar você.

Kagome suspirou.

- Ela vai te dar mole durante todos os ensaios. E aposto que vai te agarrar na cena do beijo! E eu não posso deixar isso acontecer... – Parecia mais um choramingo que uma reclamação.

- Não vai, não, sabe porque? Porque você vai ficar lá comigo nos ensaios, não é?

Beijei a parte de trás de sua orelha.

- É claro que eu vou.

- Então qual é o problema?

- A cena do beijo! – Isso saiu em tom de reclamação e eu apoiei meu queixo sobre seu ombro para ver a cara emburrada dela.

- Ajuda se eu disser que vou pensar em você?

- DE JEITO NENHUM! – Kagome pulou do meu colo, ajoelhando-se na cama de frente pra mim com o dedo em riste. – Se você agarrar ela do jeito que me agarra eu simplesmente _mato_ você, Taisho, eu mato!

Eu ri, não consegui evitar, e envolvi as laterais de sua cintura fina com minhas mãos deitando e puxando-a para cima de mim.

- Tudo bem então, posso pensar que é um porco. Não vou querer beijar um porco, tenho certeza. – Um pequeno indício de sorriso despontou no canto dos lábios avermelhados. – Vamos fazer um trato? Prometo me comportar bem, ficar com você a cada minuto livre de intervalo, não agarra-la como agarro você e prometo que te recompenso depois.

- Já ouvi isso em algum lugar. – Kagome disse com um sorriso, os olhos azuis voltando a parecer o mar claro e de águas calmas. – Nunca devia ter usado algo contra você que podia ser usado contra mim depois.

- Pois é, mas é assim que a vida é. – Tirei uma mecha da frente de seus olhos e a coloquei atrás da orelha, perdido naqueles olhos azul-céu que me tiravam do ar. – Pelo que eu sei, Kikyou não é chata, não é mandona, não é maluca, não é histérica, nem doce, compreensiva e perfeita pra mim. Até onde eu sei, essa é você e é isso que explica _exatamente_ o porquê de você não precisar se preocupar. Eu amo você e mais ninguém, você sabe.

Kagome suspirou e olhou pela janela, a chuva estava caindo com força do lado de fora, o dia virando noite e a névoa cinzenta e baixa estava ficando mais escura com o aumento do temporal e a ausência do sol.

- Acho que eu vou ter que dormir aqui hoje... – Ela comentou, mudando de assunto.

- Isso definitivamente é uma boa idéia. – Inverti as posições, ficando por cima, apoiando meu peso sobre um dos cotovelos para não esmaga-la. – Isso é um 'sim'?

- Talvez. Isso é um 'não-vou-te-impedir', mas saiba que eu degolo os dois por qualquer pisada fora da linha.

- Você não conseguiria me matar, sabe que não vive sem mim. – Pisquei um olho para ela, sorrindo convencido. Abaixei o rosto, tocando seu rosto com a ponta do nariz. – De qualquer forma, não vai precisar matar ninguém.

- Vou tomar conta para que não.

- Vou adorar sua escolta.

- Eu sei que vai.

Eu ri e nossas bocas se encontraram, do jeito único, de encaixe perfeito, essa bruxa precisa entender que é só com ela que é assim. Mas no momento eu merecia palmas, porque pela primeira vez, _eu_ convenci _Kagome Higurashi_ de alguma coisa, não o contrário!

**OoO**

Mais ensaio.

Ensaio, ensaio, ensaio... Estou ficando mal humorado, é sério, minhas tardes são muito mais bem gastas quando eu passo com a Kagome, estudando, saindo ou qualquer outra coisa.

Tudo bem, ela não faltou um único ensaio, fica sempre sentada na primeira fileira com olhos de falcão assassino. E bom... Digamos que a Kikyou vem sendo mais 'atenciosa' do que o estritamente necessário e o humor da minha namorada não esteja lá essas coisas também.

A Sango continua sendo a diretora da peça, mas desta vez o Miroku a está ajudando – é, ele vem perseguindo minha prima mais do que o normal ultimamente... Lembrar de bater no Miroku depois. – e neste momento, enquanto eu estou sentado aqui, com a minha namorada irritada tentando esconder que está irritada de mim. Há, como isso fosse possível, mas de qualquer forma, se estivesse conseguindo agora, daqui a pouco não estaria mais. Sei que ela não pode ouvir, mas posso escutar muito bem o Miroku e a Sango discutindo perto da cortina do palco.

- Sango, eles vão precisar ensaiar a cena do beijo _alguma hora_ não acha?

- Miroku não me faz fazer isso com a Kagome, a menina vai ter um ataque epilético! Ela quase esganou o Inuyasha tentando convence-lo a desistir do papel! Eu sinceramente nem sei como é que ele está aqui, é bem capaz dela matar todo mundo dentro do auditório só com o ataque que vai dar.

- Eu sei, mas... – Sango suspirou fechando os olhos.

- Minha melhor amiga vai me matar. Tudo bem, tudo bem. Mas você vai lá avisar pra eles!

- EU?

O berro assustado do Miroku foi tão alto que até a Kagome ouviu e se virou para olhar. Tentei me controlar para não começar a rir, a Sango tem razão quando diz que é melhor não provocar um ataque de histeria.

- Quieto! É você, sim. Já vai me obrigar a fazer isso, além do mais você é maior, tem mais chances de sobreviver ao ataque dela do que eu!

- Mas ela é sua amiga...

- E a idéia foi sua! – Sango começou a empurrar Miroku através do palco em nossa direção. Kagome estava falando sobre alguma coisa para nós dois fazermos mais tarde, sair pra jantar eu acho, mas eu não estava prestando muita atenção. Respirei fundo e contei até três, no três Miroku já estava parada há alguns passos de nós com uma expressão hesitante.

- Err... Inuyasha, a gente precisa ensaiar ainda. – Ele disse e eu quase sorri, se não soubesse que isso também não ia ser ruim para mim.

- Ensaiar o que? Achei que já tínhamos ensaiadas todas as cenas previstas para hoje. – O tom de voz dela era seco e gélido, cortante, eu diria, e eu pressionei meus lábios.

- Sa-sabe o que foi, Ka-chan, acontece que eu e a Sango, nós reparamos que tinha uma cena que não estava marcada para ser ensaiada em nenhum dia e como o dia da peça está chegando, nós pensamos que seria melhor ensa---

- _Qual_ cena? – Pelo timbre era claro que ela já sabia de qual cena se tratava.

- A... – Miroku respirou fundo. – A cena do beijo. Sabe, aquela cena coloridinha que o John está na campina com as flores em volta, aí ele fica meio idiota... – Miroku estava claramente tentando mudar o assunto, como se isso fosse possível. Ainda mais com uma tentativa tão estúpida quanto essa!

- COMO É QUE É?

Encolhi minhas orelhas doloridas pela voz aguda. Pronto, to ferrado.

- O que foi, Kagome?

Ah claro, não podia ficar melhor. O Kouga – que vai fazer o pajé ou sei lá qual é o nome do chefe da tribo da Pocahontas. – estava indo em direção ao palco e veio bisbilhotar e, obviamente, tentar cantar minha namorada pela qüinquagésima sexta vez! Ao menos Kagome o ignorou solenemente.

- Não, não e UM MILHÃO DE VEZES NÃO! – Kagome voltou a gritar, a essa altura as outras pessoas começaram a chegar, como a Sango com uma cara que quase dava para ler 'Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer' em letras gigantes, a Kikyou e outras pessoas do elenco e da produção. – Isso é _absolutamente _desnecessário!

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Alguém perguntou.

- Mas Kagome... – Sango interveio, entrando na frente de Miroku que estava a um passo de sair correndo de medo dos olhos azulados em chamas. Permaneci quieto na cadeira, torcendo para que eu pudesse passar despercebido. – É uma cena importante. O beijo marca a história toda.

- Ah, é da cena do beijo? – Foi a vez de Kikyou falar, com um sorriso no rosto. Ai meu Deus, essa menina tem algum censo de perigo?

- Eu acho que é importante! – Kouga pontuou rapidamente. Ninguém se importa com o que você acha importante.

- **Eu** não acho. – Fiz questão de ressaltar.

- Eu tenho certeza que não é necessário. – Kagome colocou com firmeza.

- Kagome, é um beijo técnico, é necessário saber interpretar corretamente ou pode ficar ruim. Eu nunca fui fã de beijo técnico na verdade, vocês podiam dar um beijo curto, o que acham? – Kouga falou mais uma vez. Kagome o encarou com tanto ódio que eu quase a levantei e beijei ali mesmo.

- Inuyasha sabe _perfeitamente_ dar um beijo, ninguém sabe isso melhor do que eu mesma! – Obrigado pelo 'perfeitamente', não pude impedir de sorrir de canto. – E isso é uma PEÇA, Okami, é claro que é um beijo técnico.

Kouga não se atreveu a fazer mais um comentário imbecil, até porque parecia assustado demais para fazer _qualquer_ comentário.

- Eu acho que um beijo seria mais convincente que um técnico—

- Cale a boca. – Ela praticamente rosnou para Kikyou. O barulho de discussões, comentários, fofocas e etcs em volta estava grande. Isso não estava melhorando meu humor, muito melhor enquanto eu estava ouvindo Kagome planejar um jantar mais tarde.

- Espera aí, estão falando de um beijo que supostamente _eu_ vou dar, então quem decide sou eu. – Falei alto e ameaçadoramente o suficiente para que o barulho parasse e todos, sem uma única exceção se virarem para mim. – Para começar é uma _peça de teatro_, é óbvio que é um beijo técnico. E mesmo que um de verdade fosse mais convincente, é uma peça de colégio, pelo amor de Deus! Segundo, acredito que não estou vendo ninguém que tenha acabado de entrar no teatro, todo mundo aqui já sabe como é um beijo técnico não é? Eu sei, tenho certeza que Kikyou também sabe, e qualquer criancinha de cinco anos que assista Pocahontas vai entender a cena. Não há nada de complicado. Além do mais o nosso horário no auditório para ensaio já acabou e eu _estou indo embora_.

Caiu um silêncio sobre as pessoas, algumas começaram a dar de ombros e sair dali para pegar suas coisas ou recolher o material abandonado no palco. Kagome suspirou – Bufou, melhor dizendo – e foi pegar a bolsa.

Apoiei os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e o rosto entre as mãos, passei as mãos pelos cabelos tirando a franja da testa por um segundo antes que voltasse a cair.

Senti o cheiro conhecido mais próximo e abri os olhos, Kagome estava parada ao meu lado, com a bolsa sobre o ombro e estendia minha mochila.

- Obrigada.

Ela deu um sorriso pequeno e nós caminhamos pra fora do auditório, descendo as escadas até chegar ao portão do colégio e sairmos.

- Aquela garota é insuportável.

Sabia que ela iria comentar sobre isso uma hora ou outra, não pude deixar de sorrir e passei o braço sobre seus ombros. Kagome ergueu a mão e entrelaçou os dedos nos meus, o outro braço circundando minha cintura.

- Seu amigo não é muito melhor.

Ela levantou o rosto para mim, os olhos mais leves, refletindo a iluminação das ruas. Já passava das sete da noite, mas pelo menos era sexta-feira.

Kagome recostou a cabeça sobre meu peito e recomeçou a falar sobre a idéia de irmos jantar, dessa vez, minha atenção era somente dela.

- Tudo bem, então, eu só preciso passar em casa e trocar de roupa.

Dei uma olhada de cima a baixo, muito mais interessado em observá-la do que em notar sua roupa, o _jeans_ justo a contornava e a bata solta e rosa era bonita.

- Você está bonita.

- Bobinho. – Kagome fez uma pressão leve com os dedos sobre minhas mãos. Abri a porta do carro para ela, depois o contornei e entrei também. Sua casa era perto da escola, então não demoramos cinco minutos para chegar ao templo Higurashi.

Quando entramos em seu quarto Kagome começou a remexer no armário, atirando para mim um _jeans_ e uma pólo minhas que ainda estavam por lá, depois pegou três cabides e algumas outras coisas e se trancou no banheiro.

Troquei de roupa no banheiro do corredor e desci para buscar um suco na geladeira. Como eu freqüentava o templo dês de criança, não tinha o menor pudor em mexer nas coisas, assim como a Kagome chegava a deixar roupa espalhada pelo apartamento da minha mãe. O melhor é que Izayoi me fazia arrumar tudo e ainda dizia que era um treino para quando tivéssemos nossa própria casa.

Mas a paz das minhas memórias foi quebrada quando eu passei pela sala e o pestinha, que estava vendo TV, me reparou ali.

- Inuyasha! – Souta veio correndo e agarrou minhas pernas, como de costume. Baguncei os cabelos negros do garotinho e ele ergueu os olhos azuis cintilantes pra mim. Acho que eu gosto dele porque ele é parecido demais com a Kagome. E também porque é divertido jogar videogame com alguém que não te vence na corrida o tempo inteiro, como a minha namorada faz. Eu e o Souta competimos de modo justo ( Ele não possui atrativos que roubam minha atenção do jogo. )

Ele me acompanhou até a cozinha tagarelando sobre a escola e sobre o time de futebol que ele fazia parte havia pouco tempo e já era titular. E tinha um jogo no sábado que vem. Peguei um pouco do suco de manga e fiquei ouvindo Souta falar enquanto esperava.

- Ok, estou pronta.

A voz dela vinha da escada e o barulho dos sapatos foram se aproximando até que ela apareceu na porta. A saia preta não era muito curta, mas o suficiente para deixar uma boa parte das pernas bem torneadas de Kagome a vista, a blusa social branca estava com os três primeiros botões abertos e as mangas enroladas até os cotovelos, uma faixa preta com bolinhas brancas estavam tirando a franja do rosto e a sapatilha era roxa, para mim ela estava mais bonita que o normal. Mais bonita que o _aceitável. _Kagome veio em passos leves até mim e me deu um selinho lento, mal ouvi o 'que nojo!' de Souta que saiu correndo da cozinha quando a abracei e transformei o selinho em um beijo descente.

Quando ela se afastou sorrindo os olhos azuis, agora ainda mais expostos, estavam reluzentes. Kagome quase nunca usava a maquiagem, uma das coisas que eu mais adoro nela.

- Vamos?

O resto da noite foi incrivelmente agradável, mas aquele brilho no olhar dela não me engana, eu quero só ver o que essa menina está tramando.

**OoO**

Ok, a semana passou correndo e agora, sexta-feira, já era o dia da peça. Kagome passou há poucos minutos por aqui, ajeitando minha fantasia e me dando um beijo de boa sorte antes de sair correndo dizendo que tinha 'coisas' a fazer.

O que é bem estranho. Ela está com esta expressão de quem esconde alguma coisa durante toda a semana, e Kagome _sempre_ fica comigo na 'concentração'. Nós passamos a semana inteira vindo a ensaios e re-ensaiando em casa, tudo que eu queria era fazer essa peça logo para me ver livre e ter todo o tempo do mundo para ficar com a minha garota.

Sango botou a cabeça pra dentro da sala onde eu e os outros garotos estávamos nos arrumando e avisou que vamos entrar em dez minutos. A primeira cena era a chegada dos ingleses ao novo mundo.

Esperamos, não estava nervoso, depois de duas peças totalmente humilhantes o que quer que viesse pela frente seria maravilhoso.

- Bom gente, está na hora. Vocês vão entrar em cinco minutos, vocês vão para a cochia agora, tudo bem? – Miroku avisou. – Eu e a Sango temos uns assuntos para resolver ainda, assim que der nós vamos voltar. Boa sorte e quebrem uma perna, mas façam uma peça descente!

Eu sorri de canto, Miroku às vezes é tão babaca.

Todos começaram a se desejar boa sorte, em um tom baixo o suficiente para que a platéia não ouvisse, e mais uma vez estava minha mãe, sentada na primeira fileira com olhos brilhantes e a câmera fotográfica na mão. Da última vez que eu vi esta cena, isso me rendeu uma bela fotografia de mim como Chapeuzinho vermelho no criado-mudo ao lado da cama dela. E eu _sinceramente_ espero que ela arrume uma foto hoje para substituí-la.

Já imaginou minha mãe para as amigas: 'Olhem o meu menino, que lindo, de cachos dourados e roupinha de chapeuzinho vermelho!'

A luz no palco foi acendendo de forma crescente, todos nós já estávamos em um 'barco' de papelão pintado fingindo ser madeira, o chão coberto de tiras azuis de papel crepom fazendo o 'mar' e uma escada coberta com uma estrutura de papelão pintada representando o precipício a beira-mar de onde Pocahontas vê a chegada do navio britânico.

Mas qual não foi a minha surpresa quando nós entramos e parada na beira do precipício, incrivelmente sexy com o vestido curto tomara-que-caia e saia de bico bege escuro, estava a minha morena e não Kikyou.

**OoO**

Houve uma pequena pausa, o pessoal da produção corria de um lado ao outro do palco, escondidos pela cortina, mudando o cenário para a campina com flores.

Procurei na sombra que estava entre as cochias Kagome, e a encontrei, recostada sobre a parede, um sorriso travesso nos lábios e os braços cruzados. O decote do vestido realmente dava uma bela visão. Fui chegando perto e não pude deixar de sorrir, os cabelos soltos caíam até depois da cintura e a pele estava mais morena de maquiagem.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Acredito que protegendo o que é meu. – Ela descruzou os braços abrindo um sorriso e me envolveu pelo pescoço e a abracei pela cintura, ainda sorrindo.

- Você é _impossível_ garota.

- Que mentira! – Meus lábios tocaram os dela de leve.

- Como convenceu Kikyou a trocar com você?

- Ah... – Kagome esfregou a mão e eu percebi que tinha alguns arranhões. – Fiz uma coisa que queria fazer há muito tempo com ela: Tranquei ela no armário de vassouras!

- Você o que? – Kagome começou a rir e eu não pude me impedir de acompanha-la. – Você é maluca, sabia disso? Espero que não esteja planejando algo semelhante comigo!

- De jeito nenhum. Você ainda tem uma recompensa a me dar.

- É, acho que você tem razão.

- Gente, está na hora, um dos garotos da produção veio correndo avisar.

A música de fundo era a música tema. Acredite em mim, a cena do beijo foi _muito_ convincente, afinal de contas acho que o Kouga tinha um pouco – só um pouco de razão. – beijos de verdade ficam muito melhores do que beijos técnicos.

**OoO**

A peça acabou e todos nós fomos para a sala trocar de roupa, várias pessoas vieram nos cumprimentar e não ouvi ninguém dizer nada sobre Kikyou. Fui até a sala e coloquei meus _jeans_ e camiseta de novo, rindo sozinho. Eu sempre soube, minha namorada é completamente louca.

Ouvi batidas na porta e deixei que entrassem, dessa vez até Rin estava junto com Sesshoumaru e meus pais.

Minha mãe, como sempre com a câmera em punho, correu e me abraçou murmurando alguma coisa como 'meu bebê lindinho' e me fazendo girar os olhos ao abraçá-la de volta.

" Olha irmãozinho, estou decepcionado. " Sesshoumaru comentou, o braço jogado por cima dos ombros minúsculos da namorada. " Cadê aqueles _lindos_ cachos loiros e o vestido tão adorável? Definitivamente combinavam mais com você! "

" Eu falei isso para ele, mas ele não quis acreditar em mim. " Ouvi a voz de Kagome da porta e ela entrou sorrindo, abraçou Rin e falou com Sesshoumaru e meu pai, minha mãe finalmente me soltou para abraçar minha namorada agora.

Eu suspirei.

" Oi, Rin. " Fiz um aceno com a cabeça e ela sorriu, é uma menina bastante tímida, mas preciso dizer que o bom gosto por mulheres é de família, assim como a minha mãe é linda e a minha namorada é mais ainda, a namorada do Sesshy não deixava nada a desejar. Os cabelos negros – parece até uma tradição Taisho. – balançando nos ombros e os olhos tão negros quanto carvão brilhando.

" Oh, querido, eu tirei tantas fotos perfeitas! " Minha mãe disse com os olhinhos brilhando e Kagome riu, vindo na minha direção. A abracei pela cintura e ela parou mais formalmente ao meu lado.

De repente a porta abriu com violência e independente dos meus pais, do meu irmão, de mim ou dos gritos que vinham do lado de fora, eu só vi o vulto de cabelo negro e desgrenhado correr – acho que a garota estava quase voando, é sério. – e se jogando contra a minha namorada.

Quando eu me dei conta as duas já estavam tão emboladas que mal dava para saber onde começava uma e terminava a outra.

- AHHHH, SUA MALUCA!

- VOCÊ ME TRANCOU EM UM ARMÁRIO, SUA VACA! – Eu estava em choque, acho que com a mesma expressão abestalhada dos outros presentes.

- Merda, a gente não conseguiu segurar ela! – Ouvi Miroku reclamar ofegante chegando a porta junto com a minha prima, cara, esse povo todo é doido!

- Meu Deus, ela vai matar a Kah!

- Olha sem querer ofender, Sango, mas acho que é a Kagome quem vai matá-la.

Desviei minha atenção deles para voltar a olhar para as duas meninas, não sei bem como, mas Kikyou estava ainda mais bagunçada do que quando chegou, seus braços estavam torcidos nas costas e Kagome estava segurando e torcendo seus pulsos.

- Com licença, err, nós duas vamos ali fora bater um papinho. – Com a mão livre Kagome tampava a boca de Kikyou, ela sorriu e saiu empurrando a outra morena. Estávamos todos meio... bom, pasmos.

- É por isso que eu gosto da Kagome, meu filho, é uma menina de força.

- Até demais... – Não pude deixar de rir, eu, e tenho certeza que Sesshoumaru e meu pai também, ouvimos a voz de Kagome ralhando com Kikyou e a outra menina soltando uns 'ai' de vez em quando. 'Espero que agora você tenha entendido o sentido de MEU e NAMORADO.', foi a última coisa que eu a ouvi gritar.

Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha pra mim com uma ponta de divertimento nos olhos sempre inexpressivos e meu pai não conteve uma risadinha baixa.

Poucos minutos depois Kagome voltou, tentando ajeitar os cabelos bagunçados e desamassando o vestido preto.

- Desculpem por isso.

- Bom, nós temos que ir meu filho, você e a Kagome vão sair, não é? – Minha mãe perguntou sorrindo.

- Vamos. – Respondi meio sem convicção, eu ainda estava tentando acreditar que aquilo era mesmo real.

- A gente também já vai, pirralho. – Sesshoumaru comentou debochado. – Tchau Sango. Miroku, já sabe, _um _dedo nela e você morre.

Miroku ficou branco como cera e eu abri um sorriso. Tudo bem, _era_ real. Todos nós nos despedimos e eu puxei Kagome para um abraço.

- Você não tem jeito _mesmo._

- É, acho que não.

- E está ficando muito possessiva. – Mordisquei o queixo dela de leve. – E você sabe não é?

- O que?

- Tenho um direito para ficarmos quites. – Eu pisquei. – Você bateu na Kikyou, agora eu tenho todo o direito de bater no Kouga.

**OoO**

AMOORES, estou com uma SUPER, SUPER pressa! Já já eu vou sair, passei para postar só porque era **muito** importante postar isto hoje. Perdoem os erros de grafia e de contexto, eu escrevi com um pouco de pressa, mas é super de coração.

Porque hoje é aniversário da JU! Espero que todo mundo vá lá no profile dela e mande uma mensagem de parabéns, hein? Hããã!

Amo todos vocês meus pingüins, desculpem não responder as reviews. Beijinhos, Faniicat!


End file.
